The Letter
by Cookiecat128
Summary: I looked up to see Lisanna who let out a blood curdling scream "It's not your fault" I say with a smile As I breathe my last breath
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is Cookie with another Lucy leaves story! Sorry theese are my favorite IDK why though. This is a little Dark and it features some Character death. Hope you Enjoy and remember...**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

I walk away from the guild still celebrating, and into South Magnolia forest.

Ever since she came back a year ago I've become invisible.

It's not like I hate her…

Right?

I let loose a psychotic laugh.

I put a hand in my pocket for a second then reveal a knife. I cut a 4-inch deep gash that runs up the inside of my right arm then proceeded to do the same to my left.I sat down and sigh _What to do until I die?_ I wonder _Oh I'll write a letter to them!_ I take out a pen and a peice of paper but before I could write anything my pen runs out of ink. I dip the pen iN my blood and began to write.

Lucy Heartfilia's will

I proclaim as the Owner of the Heartfilia estate, wealth and Business that all will be left to Levy Mcgarden, Wendy Marvell, Charle Marvell, Sting Eucliffe , and Rufus Lohr.

All my Celestial keys and items be left to Yukino Agulara

Signed Lucy Heartfilia

I toppled to the floor and let out another crazed giggle as I flipped the paper over and began to write a letter.

Dear Fairy Tail

If you're reading this that means I'm dead. It's not your fault you ignored me you just wanted to catch up with Lisanna. I don't blame you.

Theese are my Final goodbyes

Gray, I loved you like a big brother. You always worried about and taook care of me. I know you like Juvia so Man up as Elfman would say and CONFESS.

Love your Lil' sis

Erza, Like Gray I always thought of you as my big sister. You were someone I trusted and admired. I hope you wnd up with Jellal and take care of Lil' Wendy for me because shes probably crying. And go easy on Natsu and Gray once in a while.

Love your Lil' sis

Natsu, I honestly had feelings for you ya dense idiot. Sure you would Piss me off but you Saved me so many times and for that I have to thank you. I was honored to be your friend.

Love your Best friend

Lisanna, I know you're probably blaming yourself but if its anyones fault it's mine. I couldn't handle being ignored so I went a bit Psycho. I know we never knew each other very well but I hope you considered me a friend.(Confess to Bixlow)

Love your friend (?) Lucy Heartfilia

Happy, I know your going to be sad you cute little Neko but I left you some fish in my fridge and my friend who works at the fish market will always give you a free fish. Don't give up on Charle she loves you too.

Love Lucy Heartfalia

Wendy & Charle, Wendy I always thought of you as a little sis although I know you want to be seen as a mature women. Take care of yourself and be happy …. For me. Also confess to take care of Wendy and go easy on happy you know you love him.

Love your Big sis

Levy, you were my best friend. I hope you like the present I left at the Heartfilia estate.I'll miss you very much and make sure you confess to Gajeel!

Love your Bestie

Mira, You were like a second mother to me. Now I need you to get the ships together! Rowendy, Bana, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, Lislow,Elfever and Miraxus going. SO you got to confess missy.

Love your "Daughter"

Master, You were the father I never had but don't be sad. You see I won't be dead for very long but keep it a secret. I wanna surprise everyone when I then keep the Family happy.

Love your Daughter

Sting, I know you love Yukino so get too it. I'm sorry you had to leave with Wesslogia but I hope you and cousin Rufus are happy. I'll miss you and get Rouge and Minerva together

Love your Lil' sis

Yukino, I leave my spirits in your care knowing you would treat them well. Be careful with Aquarius she's ….. together with my baka of a brother I know you want him.

Love your Friend, Lucy Heartfilia

Fairy Tail, I know you'll probably be sad…..

 _Hopefully_ I think then continue

and a little guilty because you ignored me but it's okay. You were the best family I ever had and Continue being the rowdiest guild in Fiore for me okay?  
Love Lucy Heartfilia

(ROMEO CONFESS!)

I looked up from my writing as my breathing quickened. I set the letter down and smiled.

I could feel my heart slow down

With seconds I left I look up to see Lisanna who let loose a bloodcurdling scream

 _Bum Bum_

I smiled and said "It's not your fault I did this to myself"

 _Bum Bum_

As I breathed my last breath.

I woke up hours later, alone, except for "Onii- Chan" I cry leaping into his arms

 **End**

 **So how was that :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I'm back! This will be one of my longer stories so buckle up!**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Lisanna's P.O.V**

No No NO NO NO

SHE CAN"T BE GONE

No

Lucy

You were always my friend

I walked over to Lucy's cooling body and grabbed the envelope of letters. My eyes widened as one letter fell just wide enough for me to read one sentence _I won't stay dead_

Those four words kept me sane.

Grateful tears fell down my face. I pick up the fallen letter and run towards the guild hall.

I burst through the doors and see Fairy Tail, happy as ever without their happiest Mage. I let out a wail and fell on the floor. Mira rushed over to me in a panic, her eyes widened when i growled at her. "Master" I choked out he walked over to me "She's gone" his eyes widened and tears began to fall "She's not coming back" Master begins to sob. I wail again then hand Master his letter. He quickly reads it and smiles then looks at the guild. "Lis what's wrong?" I hear Natsu say. I whip around "What's wrong?" I growl and grab him by the collar pulling him close "What's wrong is one of your Nakama is DEAD!" I scream. The guild looks around before Mira asks "Who?" "L-" I began to say only to have the first Master ( who randomly appeared) silence me. "They will receive the final message as soon as they remember. When Wendy returns give her her letter" Mavis orders handing Makarov the rest of the Letters. Makraov scurries to his office to put them away. "Let's go Makarov, Lisanna," Mavis says taking our hands "We have a funeral to attend." Natsu grabs my wrist, "Who Died?" He demands I smack his hand away as Mavis answers "Who's missing?"

We walk to the area where she died to see her body smile and build a grave to remember her by. Little did we know a dragonslayer had followed us.

YAY! THAT WAS SAD!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! This is going to be a longer chapter so heads up!**

 **I Don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

 **-4 months later-**

"Hey Happy!" I call grabbing the Exceed's attention. "Let's go on a Mission with Luce! We haven't seen her in a while!" I called. "Aye sir!" Happy responds picking me up and flying us to Lucy's apartment only to be greated by the Landlady as we crash through the window. "Are you here for Lucy?" She asks softly. We nod, "I'm sorry I have to tell you this but she died. 4 months ago." Within seconds I was out the door and to the guild. Lisanna glared at me. "Know who it is yet?" I nodded feebly starting to cry . "She left you a letter" makarov whispered walking up "you too Happy." We read our letters and fell on the ground crying.

'Why ya crying Flame Brain?" Gray asks "Well lets… The girl I love is dead, and none of us, her family realized she was gone." I growl **( Sarcasm : Overflowing)** "What are you talking about? Every member is here. No one is gone." Gray replied. I grab him by the collar pulling him up. "Where's your little sister?" I scream. Gray's face pales and he looks around franticaly not seeing her anywhere. Tears start to slip dowen her cheeks. "Tell me this is a joke! Tell me shes alive Natsu!" Gray cried. At this point the entire guild was looking around confused. Erza (Who had been listening the whole time) reealized who we were talking about. She fell of her barstool sobbing. "Tell me it's a lie! She can't be dead! Lucy can't be Gone!" Erza wailed. The guild paled and started crying.

"It's far to late" Lisanna spat "She's dead and it's your fault." Happy looked at his friend "No It's not!" he yelled. Lisanna began to laugh like a maniac. "Don't you get it?" Lisanna giggled her laughter taking ona dark tone "It was suicide." The entire guild froze "She had left without saying goodbye to her real friends. I was worried so I followed her. I found her just in time for her final moments. Her last words to me were 'It's not your fault'. For eight months you all ignored her and now it's too late for forgiveness." She continued. 'Where's the grave?" I whimpered. "You don't get to know!" Wendy hissed "The most unknown thing about healing magic is that I can feel people's emotions. So every time I healed her I could feel her pain. It'll be a miracle if she will ever smile again after this.I had come home from a mission to find out that my beloved sister was dead from my guilds stupid that into consideration."

 **-Timey- wimey time skip : 6 years 8 months-**

 **No One's P.O.V**

A cloaked figure walked into the guild, catching everyone's attention. A dark blue blur tackled them to the ground seconds after arriving. Lisanna and Master realizing who it was went and hugged the figure. Wendy inhaled the person's scent. "You smell like…. Grandeeney?" Wendy continued. "And Metalicana," gajeel continued stepping towards the person. "Don't forget Igneel!" Natsu added. "But of course, I trained with them after all!" The person cheered. Wendy gasped and shrieked "I WAS RIGHT!" She started dancing on the table. The guild looked on in shock, she hadn't been this happy since Lucy's death. "Yes my dear, Wendy, you are the Queen of Dragons as you know, Lisanna is the Queen of Mythia, and Mavis is the Queen of Fairies." Mavis shrugged and Wendy nodded while Lisanna… She was in shock but agreed anyways. Lisanna pouted at the stranger and pulled her hood down revealing blonde hair in Mavis's style with Rainbow bangs as well as kaleidoscope eyes."You said you wouldn't stay dead for long!" She screeched. "DEAD!?" the guild screamed. "Sorry being queen of all is harder than I thought." the stranger muttered. "I know right!" Wendy yelled "I mean being a dragonslayer is hard enough, but i'm a kid and a queen! Its frustrating." Everyone but Lisanna master, Mavis and the Stranger's jaw dropped."We missed you Nee-san" Wendy whispered. "SISTER!?" the guild screeched. Wendy's new found sister let out a musical laugh. Mira's eyes flashed with recognition and she ran and tackled the stranger in a hug. "I missed you L-" Mira sobbed. Wendy's sister pushed her off with a soft "I know" she turned to the new-found queens "We're having a meeting we'll see the guild in a week!" Wendy yelled and followed the stranger with Lisanna and Mavis following her.

 **_**

 **Sorry this took so long to get out!**


End file.
